Krash
Melbourne, Australia | music = "The Kill" by 30 Seconds To Mars | affiliation = The Gang Stars (with Steve Storme & Alyster Black) | current_efeds = OWW Takedown, Combat Arts & Wrestling | previous_efeds = UCW, CGS Wrestling | alignment = Face with heel tendencies | debut = Takedown: 2nd November, 2009 | debut = CGS: 31st July, 2010 | debut = CAW: 28th December, 2010 | record = Takedown: 16-9-0 (W/L/D) | accomplishments = 2x Takedown Tag Team Champion (With Steve Storme(1x) and AJ Tornado (1x)), 1x Takedown World Champion | retired = N/A }} Krash, real name Jake Morrison, is an Australian-born professional wrestler, best known for his appearances in UCW and OWW Takedown. He is a two-time former OWW Takedown Tag Team Champion, and a former Takedown World Champion. He has close friendships with Steve Storme and Alyster Black. Wrestling career UCW (2006-2008) Early Days Believe it or not, but Jake Morrison first appeared in UCW as a ring/pyro technician. He would help set up the ring and pyro before the show, but would always dream of getting in the ring for the real business. He didn’t have the body for it, he didn’t know how to play politics, he was dreaming of something that would be physically impossible for him. So it was either luck or fate that lead to his very first match. Jason Noritz, an up-and-coming star in UCW, was scheduled to squash a jobber. The jobber, one Sylvester Ford, was unhappy with how he was being treated in UCW, so he no-showed. When head UCW official turned to the rest of the locker room, absolutely nobody volunteered. To be fair, Jason is kinda a douche. Enter Jake Morrison. Seeing his opportunity, Jake volunteered, lying about his age (at the time he was 16) and was finally granted a lifelong opportunity. Sure, he got a completely squashed, but had gotten a taste of in-ring action, and it was exhilarating… Becoming a UCW star After months of begging for another opportunity, Jake Morrison finally got his wish. UCW chairman, Nathaniel Roberts, allowed Jake to have a 10-minute ‘dark match’ with the 500-pound fatty, Yoz Kozki. Under the name ‘Krash’ he went out and did him best with the Korean Crusher. The match was far from the greatest match, but it showed Nathaniel Roberts that Krash had more skill than he was showing. Over the next two years, Krash build a steady following with his unique highflying/hardcore style of wrestling. He got title shots here and there, but never won anything. And he was perfectly happy with that. In the ending months of 2008, there was talk of putting Krash in the main event picture. Krash was firmly against this, but Nathaniel Roberts wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer. Krash won a 16-man tournament to decide the number-1 contender for Jason Noritz’s world title, and in the process set the wheels in motion for his UCW end… The ‘Fatal Attraction’ Incident After 2 weeks of failing to defeat Jason Noritz for the world title, Jason gave out an ultimatum. At the upcoming PPV, ‘Fatal Attraction,’ the UCW world title would be contested under a 60-minute Ironman match. If Krash won, Jason would prance about in a tutu the next show. If Jason won, Krash would never have a shot for the UCW title ever again. Serious business, dude. About six days before the big match, UCW officials discovered that Krash had been using drugs. Marijuana, mostly. Either way, they were planning to fire him. Nathaniel Roberts tried to dissuade the others, having grown closer to Krash, but it was all for nought. Krash, hearing that he was gonna get fired soon, decided there and then that his last match with UCW would be his best. The ‘Fatal Attraction’ PPV came, and what a show it was. To say it was one of the best PPVs UCW had put out would be a severe understatement. Krash and Jason Noritz tore the house down, going well off the script, but who cared? This was the best match in UCW history, who would be peeved at this? UCW management, apparently. The highlight of the match was Krash performing his epic finisher, the Krash 'n' Burn, off of the 35-ft high titantron, landing on Jason and breaking through the stage. Krash pinned Jason soon after, becoming (in the eyes of the fans, at least) the UCW champion for the first and only time. Sadly, the moment he went backstage, he got a verbal tongue lashing from a senior UCW official, and was promptly fired. Wrestling hiatus (early 2009) Now fired by UCW, Jake went down a spiral of depression. Nthnaniel, having grown quite close to the young star, managed to help get a job at a Starbucks, But Jake absolutley hated it. It was a constant reminder of what he had screwed up. It is rumoured that at several occasions Jake contemplated ending his life, but before he could, he got a call from a place called OWW Takedown… OWW Takedown (mid 2009 – present) In the Beginning Excluding his short time at the TD Dungeon, Jake first appeared on Takedown programming under the name ‘Krash.’ His first match was at ‘The Phoenix Rebirth,’ where he participated in the 10-man ‘prove yourself’ battle royal, where he was the 5th person eliminated (by Darsin Dennis, who had been eliminated by Krash only moments before). The battle royal was later won by Wade Wilson. The Crazy Connection At ‘Call To Arms,’ Krash teamed with AJ Tornado, calling themselves the Crazy Connection, and went for the tag team titles. They were beaten by Jack Storm and Joey Kendrick thanks to a distraction and a low blow. The following PPV, ‘Fight For Glory,’ The Crazy Connection had another shot at the tag team titles. After an epic back and forth match, ultimately they won the tag team titles from Storm & Kendrick. Almost immediately after, Steve Storme & Dash Blade debuted, attacking all four men. Wade Wilson, having won the Challenge title earlier that evening, came to the ring, looking like he was ‘making a save,’ but instead he bro-hugged Steve and Dash, marking The Gang Stars debut in Takedown. Next PPV, ‘End of Days,’ the card saw Krash defeating both Jack Storm and Dash Blade in a triple threat match, while his partner AJ Tornado was unsuccessful at defeating either Steve Storme or Joey Kendrick. The Gang Stars At ‘No turning Back,’ it was Krash and AJ Tornado defending their tag team titles against Steve Storme and a mystery partner (Dash Blade had already left TD). When the time came, though, nobody came out to join Steve. Steve wrestled the match by himself for the most part, until near the end Krash betrayed AJ, and was revealed to be Steve’s mystery partner. Krash pinned his former partner, retaining his title yet becoming a 2x time tag champ simultaneously. At 'Necessary Evils,' Krash faced his former paterner in a Finisher Theft Grudge match, the winner going on to compete in the elimination chamber at the next PPV. After a hard-fought match, Krash capitalized on AJ's injured leg and stole the win, qualifying for the elimination chamber. In the World Title Hunt Around this time, the Takedown Tag Team Titles were deactivated due to the lack of tag teams in Takedown, thus making Krash & Steve Storme the last titleholders. At 'Road to Desolation', despite being the last man to enter the World Title Elimination Chamber, Krash was eliminated 3rd by eventual winner, close friend Alyster Black. However, at 'Manifest Destiny', Krash would have another chance at becoming world champion. If he won a Triple Threat match against Jarek Synkaid & Lojax he would get a world title shot against Black later that night. In an extremley hard-fought match, he stole the victory right out from underneath Lojax, enabling him the world title shot later that night. That night, Krash won the title in controversial fashion, and afterwards no-one could decide who the champion was. Matt Ashburn appeared on the stage, and after announcing that he was now in charge of Takedown, issued an immediate rematch to decide a true champion. Before Krash and Wade could lock up, they were viciously attacked from behind by several masked men, who revealed themselves to be Ryan Evans & Derek Levy. Matt Ashburn joined in, and the trio beat down on the new and former champion, putting Wade out of commission and severely injuring Krash's wrist. Krash's first World title defense was at 'Chains of Fate' against the man who hurt his wrist, Ryan Evans. Although he put up a hard fight, Krash lost when he passed out from Ryan's deadly Overkill submission hold. Krash used his rematch clause for the next month, at 'Pride', for what was described as 'his kinda match'. A ladder match. After a hard effort, Krash lost the match when he was plunged through several stacked tables from atop the ladder, leaving Ryan Evans the opportunity to grab the gold. Krash also participated in the Josh McHugh Memorial Cup, a tag team tournament. He tagged with Cesar Pineda, and managed to beat two teams before losing to Aaron Kendrick & Phillipo Spade. At 'Year of Glory', the biggest ovent of the year, Krash had one final opportunity to reclaim the world title: Him versus Ryan Evans in a sixty-minute Ironman match. Sadly, he lost 4 falls to 3, and as a result of an added stipulation, he is now unable to challenge for the Takedown World Title while Ryan Evans still holds it. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''The Kill'' (Diving Moonsault from elevated position) **''LSD'' (lightening-fast cutter/RKO) **''Springboarded LSD'' (Springboard cutter) (rare/desperation move) **''Crippler Crossface'' (Now used as a regular move) *'Signature Moves' **''Overdose (frontflip-backdropkick) **''Holy Frick (Springboard cartwheel corkscrew axekick) **''Green Mist'' **''Springboard Overcastle'' **''Figure-Four neck lock'' (often hanging from the top turnbuckle) **''Running dropkick to an opponent in the corner'' **''Sliding dropkick to a sitting opponent in the corner'' **''Snap Powerslam'' **''Release German suplex'' **''Spike DDT'' **''Spear'' **''Dropsault'' **''Suicide dive'' **''Moonsault'' **''Buzzsaw kick to the throat'' **''Hurricurana'' *'Signature weapons' **Table, Singapore Cane, Thumbtacks, Ladders, etc., etc... *'Nicknames' **''"The White Wolf"'' *'Entrance themes' **''"The Kill"'' by 30 Seconds To Mars Championships and accomplishments *'Apex Pro Wrestling' **APW World Heavyweight Champion (1x, Current) *'UCW' **(1x) World title (unofficial) *'OWW Takedown' **Takedown Tag Team Champion (2x, w/ AJ Tornado & Steve Storme) **Takedown World Champion (1x)